


Dadchi

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x daichi sawamura]Well, he wasn't 'daddy' in your phone for nothing.





	

* * *

 

So, how did you get from a family dinner with yours and your fiancé’s parents to having sex in the bathroom?

It all started with a conversation about stocks.

“So, I was thinking that oil might rise one dollar in the next quarter. After all, gas has been doing okay. Who’s not to think that barrels will follow? But then—”

“The crash! Ah, it affected you too, then? The inflation alone is going to drive me out of Japan, I swear.”

Daichi’s father nodded his assent, gruffly taking a hearty swig of wine. The crude action was very much not suited for a drink as delicate as orchard ripened pinot noir.

“It’s nice to meet a man who knows his way around shares, eh? Hah!”

Your own father nodded cheerily, taking the tall bottle of wine and pouring his new best friend another glass. Both of their faces were red and you were certain that Daichi’s father’s glasses had started to fog up with steam. Although the wine was meant to be swirled and sipped, your father poured it as if it was beer, and Daichi’s father didn’t even seem to care. Meanwhile, your mothers were also gossiping behind their hands, chortling like schoolgirls.

“…and I said, ‘honey, does this make me look fat?’ You should have seen the look on the poor man’s face!”

“Yes, yes, I know! Men can be so stupid, right?”

You sighed slightly, picking at your food with your silverware. After the engagement, your families had practically insisted upon meeting the other. It wasn’t as if you or Daichi were trying to hide each other, but there had just never been enough time. You had left the Miyagi prefect to study in the Kanto region—specifically, Tokyo. Daichi had stayed behind in the smaller town of Torono to study close to home, and the two of you had been separated for the first time since initiating your relationship. You’d fallen in love with him in the last semester of 12th year, and it was devastating to you both that you had to move away. Recently, for the break, you had flown back to visit your family and your lover. It had been the first time you’d seen him in a year and to your pleasant surprise, the love was still there, just as strong as it was before, if not more. The week flew by and before you knew it, you would have to go back. At the airport, you were halfway through your teary goodbye when he had dropped down to one knee.

So here you were now, listening to your fathers gush about politics, and your mothers discuss the latest couture.

“Hey,” Daichi murmured, patting you on the thigh under the table. You jumped slightly at the abrupt touch but smiled at him.

“What is it?”

“You look bored out of your mind. You okay?”

You laughed slightly. “Well, you’re not wrong there, but yeah. I’m ok— _yeh_?!”

“Shh.”

You stared widely at him as his hand slipped up your skirt, his face betraying nothing at all besides a simple smile.

“Don’t look at me like that, you’re making it obvious.”

_When did you become so evil, Daichi?!_

You gritted your teeth but returned the smile, pretending—as he wished—that nothing was happening. The rough pads of his calloused fingers scraped across your smooth, soft thighs, and your toes curled in your heels with anticipation. Your heartbeat pounded in your ear and you shot nervous glances at your parents to make sure they hadn’t noticed.

“What if you get caught?” you hissed to him out of the corner of your mouth, devouring a parmesan coated brussel sprout and chewing furiously so that you could hide your expression.

“Don’t let it happen, then,” he replied cheerily, using his left hand to take a sip of his water. His engagement band clinked against the glassware.

You ground your teeth, swallowing past the lump that was forming. Only a year ago he had blushed at the mere sight of you in your gym shorts, and here he was, fingering you under the table.

People change quickly, it seemed.

You choked a bit on your food when his index finger pushed aside the fabric of your panties. He pressed against you, the movement faltering as you coughed powerfully behind your hand. Your mother turned to you, and the fathers’ conversation ground to a halt for a moment.

“Honey, are you all right?” Daichi’s mother asked, looking genuinely concerned. “Drink some water, there there.”

“Sorry,” you rasped, after gulping down copious amounts of alcohol. That was going to be your excuse for the burning hot redness slashed across your cheekbones. You grinned sheepishly at the two sets of parents, who had each raised their eyebrows at your awkward behaviour. “It… ah, it must’ve gone down the wrong pipe.”

“Well, happens to the best of us. But might I say, you’re such a beautiful one. I couldn’t believe it when Daichi told us he was able to get you to say yes! Nice work there, [Last Name]-sans!” Daichi’s father joked jovially and both your mother and father laughed.

“He’s right,” Daichi said, smiling down at you. “You are beautiful.”

You merely glared back at him as his middle finger dug inside of you.

“Your son is also such a sweetheart. We can’t wait to call him our own.” Your mother was gushing now, smiling brightly. The thought of your parents being so accepting of the man you loved was heartwarming, but, _if only you knew what he was doing to me right now, Mother…_

“Ah, he might be now, but did you know when he was younger…?”

They resumed conversation and you let out a breath that you had been holding, inhaling shakily as Daichi played around with your most sensitive points. You rested your head on a hand and looked at him, your eyes narrowed with both irritation and the strain of holding yourself together.

“Enjoying it?” you asked softly, through gritted teeth. He chuckled knowingly, the sinister grin almost out of place on his handsome and trustworthy features.

“Not as much as you, it seems.”

You inhaled sharply as another finger wriggled inside of you.

“Daichi,” you mumbled, clenching your fists as a shiver passed through your spine, “I really wouldn’t…”

But he did, humming lightly as if you’d made a funny joke. His experienced digits ground against a cluster of nerves and with each movement, you felt a shockwave of pleasure explode from your gut, building a pressure that you were starting to fear. You ran a trembling hand over your mouth apprehensively, closing your eyes and exhaling. Deep breaths. Your shoulders tensed and your left leg wouldn’t stop shaking. God, it just felt so…

“[First Name]-chan? Are you okay?”

Your eyes fluttered open and Daichi paused, his wrist pressed into your thigh to steady his hand. You blinked at his father, who had noticed your weird expression, and was looking at you with a pit of pity.

“The lamb must not be sitting well with you. I noticed that it seemed a little too undercooked.”

“What… oh! Oh, yes, maybe. I haven’t been eating that well at school, so perhaps it was just too rich, all of the sudden.”

“ _You haven’t been eating well_!?” your mother repeated, horrified. “Honey!”

“See, this is why I was glad when Daichi said he was to stay home. Lord knows that the boy would eat nothing but instant noodles seven days a week,” Daichi’s mother tutted.

“I’ve been busy studying,” you defended childishly, forgetting about what was happening under the white tablecloth for the moment. “So I just ate vegetables for a while, since I couldn’t make it to the cafeteria on time. I’m perfectly fine, Mother.”

“Only vegetables? How will you get the energy to study? There’s no energy in having only vegetables!”

“Coffee,” you admitted in a flippant mumble.

“ _Coffee_?” your mother gasped, looking as if you had insulted both her and her ancestors personally. “My God. As soon as I get home, I’m making you a care package to take back to Tokyo.” She turned her fiery gaze onto Daichi. “And _you_!”

His hand withdrew sharply and he straightened in his seat. For a moment you also shared the fear that you’d been caught, and a sweat broke out over your brow.

“Y-yes, ma’am?”

“None of that ‘ma’am’ business, we’re family now! Daichi, darling, you have to make sure to take care of her! She’s an adult and she can’t even find it in her to eat properly. God knows how she’ll raise your children if she can’t even cook…”

“Mom!” you blurted out, highly embarrassed that she’d mention having kids to Daichi. The two of you had only touched on that subject briefly, and had decided to leave it to your future selves. He merely laughed, waving you down.

“Don’t worry,” he said to them, taking your hand in his. You returned the squeeze, but a bit begrudgingly, wondering when he had become such a good actor. “I trust her to be the most wonderful mother. After all, she had you to learn from!”

 _Smooth_ , you thought grouchily, as your mother blushed and giggled. The two pairs of parents distracted themselves again with talk of the upcoming wedding and Daichi gave you a sheepish grin.

“Close call?”

“Yeah,” you said, a determined smirked etched on your lips. Your hand dropped under the table and strayed to a hard left, landing itself on the jackpot. “ _Very_.”

You chuckled at the look on his face. Two players can play at this game, darling. He pressed his lips together and you could feel his immediate response to your teasing caress. Suddenly he stood, wrenching your hand away from him and clasping it tightly in his. You stumbled in your heels, bewildered as he dragged you up to your feet.

 _‘Where are we going?’_ your panicked look said. Daichi smiled down at your parents, bowing deeply at the hip, cleverly holding his folded up suit jacket over himself.

“I think I’ll take [First Name] to the washroom. She’s not really feeling that well.”

“Right,” you exclaimed, jumping onto the bandwagon. You patted your stomach for emphasis, as if it were upsetting you. “I’ll just go refresh myself in the washroom, quickly.”

“Don’t push yourself.” Your father nodded sympathetically, and they all allowed you to excuse yourselves from the table, returning to conversations about how excited they were for your wedding.

Which was how you ended up here: with your skirt totally ridden up; your underwear hooked around one ankle; your body held up only by Daichi and the wall.

“Are we,” you gasped in between kisses, “inviting your aunt in Kyoto, too? I think I heard your mom mention her…”

He buried his face in your neck, his jawline pressed against your collarbone. Teeth nipped at your skin and you moaned softly, wrapping your legs around him more tightly.

“Maybe. She hasn’t RSVP’d yet.” The words were muffled against your skin and you could scarcely hear him at all.

“Ah— _God_!”

You couldn’t control the expletive when he swiftly bit down, hard, enough to draw a speck of blood. He responded by squashing you into the wall some more, his lips covering yours once again.

“Shh,” he murmured, his tone holding a note of wry amusement, “we’re in a public place.”

“When did you get like this?” you wondered aloud, allowing him to settle you onto the counter so that he could unzip your dress. You swung your feet. “I’m not saying it’s bad, or anything like that, but you were way different last year.”

“I missed you, that’s all.” He hesitated for a second, his hands still on the zipper.

“Is it stuck? You might have to wiggle it—”

“No, I was just…” he trailed off and leant away from you, his brown eyes scrutinizing your form. You raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly self-conscious under his gaze.

“What is it?”

“You… you really are beautiful. Look like that around me, and you’re practically bringing this down upon yourself.” He tugged the clip free and you wrapped your arms around him, feeling the cold hard surface disappear from underneath you as he lifted you back up. Your breath was knocked out of your lungs when he let you fall back against the wall. The tip of his tongue traced the newly formed hickey and he whispered, sultrily, “you’re not allowed to look this good around anybody else. And don’t you dare look at anybody like you’re looking at me right now.”

“Why would I?” you breathed, “I’ve already got you.”

He chuckled throatily and the low sound made you shiver with anticipation.

“Good.”

There wasn’t much time for any foreplay and you pressed your fingers into his neck to tell him that you were ready. He shifted for a moment, clothes rustling, before freezing in place.

“I don’t have…”

“Don’t worry about it,” you said impatiently in a hushed whisper, “I’m on the pill.”

He leant back, giving you a view of his furrowed brow. “You are?”

“Yeah,” you said with a little snort, “I thought this would happen.”

He laughed, his dark eyelashes fluttering. Your heart raced with a mixture of libido and love, and you knew that there was nothing more beautiful than the sight of him laughing. Unfortunately for you, he obscured that sight by nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck, inserting himself as he did. The latter was, on both ends, very fortunate, and made up for the former.

“Mmn!” was the most coherent speech you could manage, as you were treated to an onslaught of nobody other than Daichi. Each shove was more powerful, more forceful than the last and you could only hope that the hot tears streaming from your closed eyes wouldn’t ruin your make-up. You could see stars lighting up the backs of your eyelids, and it wasn’t long before you were close. Maybe it was the time you had spent apart from one another that had made you so susceptible, but either way, you were green-lighted to come. Your back whacked against the wall with each movement, creating soft slaps against the porcelain, making your breaths come out in jittery sighs.

“Daddy,” you whispered, in a pleading beg. “ _Fuck me_.”

It had been an inside joke—a contact name with a cute heart emoji beside it—but then it had transformed into a dirty, dirty nickname, and it had never failed to make him fall for you. Your voice was enough to give him a last spurt of energy. His hips rammed into yours, in such a way that you were already wondering how you would walk around tomorrow. You gasped and coiled up to his body, your calves clamping around his ass in an attempt to keep yourself grounded to reality. Even with your face buried in his neck, your moans were muffled at best. He was just so, so deep inside of you, filling you, and it felt _right_ , like he belonged there. Before you could be driven over the edge, he swore quietly and pulled back sharply, his fluids more potent than they had been the last time you’d seen him. He convulsed violently, and then slumped, breathing hard. You let yourself down slowly, your legs unsteady and weak on the ground. You took your index finger and swiped up some of the creamy solution, tasting it, your eyes on his the entire time. He shuddered and swiped a hand through his short, dark hair, averting his dark eyes.

“Don’t do that,” he muttered, almost in a scolding fashion. “If you do, I won’t be able to keep myself off of you. And we’ve got to get back to our parents some time soon, or they’ll get suspicious.”

You sighed disappointedly, but you knew he was right. You hadn’t been able to climax this time, and you had come so tantalizingly close… but you weren’t walking away from this completely unsatisfied. The glittering ring on your finger had slipped a little during the events and you repositioned it, centering the jewel, your heart fluttering as you touched it. As long as you could please him, you were happy. Besides, Daichi was a man of honour, and wouldn’t leave you unsatisfied for long.

“Fine, fine. But do you promise that we can pick up later?” You batted your eyelashes at him and he chuckled lightly, turning you around so that he could zip up your dress. After all, once you got home, things could _really_ get interesting. You quite liked the ropes and chains, yourself.

“Of course. I can’t say no to that face.”

The two of you made your way back to the table once you had fixed your hair, and he had wiped himself clean. You both sat down together while holding hands, secret smirks on your faces as your parents welcomed you back innocently.

“Oh,” you exclaimed happily, noticing that dessert had arrived. You couldn’t quite reach the fruit platter, though, and looked to your father.

“Hey dad, can you pass me a couple of apple slices?”

And you were horrified to see the two men on either side of you—one, very much _not_ your father—reach at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: https://goo.gl/KnM3TD


End file.
